


Что с нами делает осень

by syn_filifjonky



Series: 1-й цикл по доктору Хаусу [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, OFC - Freeform, OOC, дом - Freeform, любовный треугольник, осень, супружеская измена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Эмбер спасли, она живёт с одной почкой, замужем за Уилсоном. Хаус гостит в их загородном доме, а Уилсон в это время уезжает в гости к родителям. Хаус с Эмбер остаются наедине, и всё клонится к...





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Обменная трансфузия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911080) by [syn_filifjonky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky). 



Осень засыпает Нью-Джерси листьями, и птицы тянутся на юг. Провода тянутся над дорогой, убегая вдаль за обшарпанные заборы. Воздух еще хранит тепло, но к вечеру делается холодно и сыро. Вся округа уже подёрнулась золотом, листья - кленовые, золотые, берёзовые - лежат на земле мягким ковром. У леса одиноко торчащий дорожный знак, запрещающий въезд, неизвестно кем и зачем поставленный - дороги как таковой здесь всё равно нет, - торчит, покосившийся, круглым красно-белым пятном, потускневшим от времени.  
Облака плывут по ярко-синему небу куда-то вдаль, кругом запах прелых листьев, сырой земли, свежего осеннего воздуха. Далеко слышно, как в этом чистом пустом воздухе разносится детский голосок.  
Хаус запрокидывает голову в вязаной шапочке в небо, смотрит вдаль улетающим на юг ласточкам. Они летят по направлению дороги и проводов, миг - и исчезли за краем дороги, за тёмными верхушками леса. Трость шевелит прелые листья, густо лежащие на земле.  
Девочка бегает вокруг забора, прыгает по лужам, топчет листья, топает по грязи. Издалека заметен ее ярко-оранжевый комбинезон.  
Как же сыро, промозгло, неуютно скоро будет вокруг, думает Хаус. Отвратительная комбинация времен года, отвратительна вся жизнь. С возрастом ничего не понимаешь о жизни, а понимаешь, что со временем будет только хуже, и эта ужасная погода, и боль в ноге, и возраст, возраст. Он будет наступать, и никуда от него не денешься. В пятьдесят пять лет уже понимаешь, что, как бы ни было плохо, все, что раньше, было лучше, чем теперь. А когда становишься еще старше - и того больше.  
Девочка подбегает к нему, прыгает, теребит за полы куртки, настойчиво окликает. Он наконец отры-вается от зрелища осеннего неба.  
Что от него хотят? Ах, да: он обещал заступиться перед ее матерью за заляпанный комбинезон.  
Теплое кольцо детских рук обвивает его шею.  
\- …Что, правда будет бить?  
\- Ага. Она знаешь как больно дерется!  
Хаус, как может, пристраивается на корточки, берет руки девочки в свои. Смотрит в ее глаза, и она смотрит - шестилетняя красавица, уверенная в себе. Смотрит в ее глаза, похожие на глаза Беспощадной Стервы.  
\- А если я не стану тебя спасать за просто так?  
\- Станешь! Я знаю, - говорит она.  
\- Ладно. Пошли, - говорит он, и они отправляются к дому, где всюду раскрыты двери, где на кухне в одиночестве молчит Беспощадная Стерва.  
Он с трудом взбирается по ступенькам, стуча тростью. Кусочек кухни видно из прихожей в раскрытые двери. Светлые занавески развеваются от сквозняка.  
Она резко оборачивается к нему, когда он входит. Смахивает что-то со щеки - волосы? сигаретный дым? Подносит ко рту сигарету, закуривает. Густо накрашенные рот и ресницы, и завитые длинными локонами, яркие волосы. И все ее сильное, красивое тело.  
Хаус, постукивая тростью, входит в кухню.  
\- Закуриваешь?  
\- А тебе что? - отзывается она.  
\- Мне - ничего, сжалься над единственной почкой.  
\- Навыдумываешь, - отвечает она и отгоняет дым.  
Хаус смотрит на неё.  
\- Мне поручено быть делегацией от младшего поколения. По поводу слякотной погоды.  
\- А, - отзывается она, - нажаловалась уже. (Дым плывет, серый, густой, завиваясь волнами).  
\- Меня попросили воздействовать на тебя, в надежде, что за испачканный комбинезон ты не будешь её, э-э, ругать.  
\- С тобой все воспитание будет насмарку, - говорит она и снова затягивается.  
…А вокруг звенит и дышит осень, высокая, прозрачная, дымная, золотая осень. Колышется занавесками, влетает в отпертые двери. Оставляет сквозняк в углах и закоулках дома. Оставляет темноту в тёмных, промежуточных углах.  
Хаус смотрит в ее подкрашенные глаза. "Кукла моя…" Как он переживал за нее тогда, десять ночей не спал, пока ей пересаживали почку, пока шла вся, вся долгая реабилитация организма. Переживал не меньше Уилсона, боясь за их дружбу с Уилсоном. За то, как будет смотреть в глаза лучшему другу, если с ней что-то случится. Потому что случилось бы это по его вине, Хауса, нечего отрицать. "Кукла…"  
\- Все ваши морально-воспитательные установки давно прогнили, - говорит он.  
\- Да ну? - отзывается она, смахивая дым. - Интересно…  
\- Короче, не бей её, - говорит он, - а то Уилсон узнает всё.  
\- Что всё? - спрашивает она.  
\- Всё! - говорит он и смотрит ей в глаза.  
\- Ладно, - говорит она, упершись руками в край стола, - садитесь чай пить, я сейчас налажу.  
\- А для меня есть что-нибудь? - спрашивает он, криво усмехаясь.  
\- Я достану тебе викодин, - говорит она без улыбки.


	2. Глава 2

Осень плывёт по земле, веет золотом, светом, листьями и высокими прозрачными светлыми днями. День ото дня её голос слышнее, воздух прозрачней, голоса птиц тянутся по всей земле, вся округа наполнена листвой.  
…Как среднестатистический американский родитель должен наказывать своего ребенка? Сначала он должен объяснить нерадивому отпрыску его проступок, объяснить, почему это было плохо и что из-за этого могло случиться. По пунктам, в согласии с Конституцией и законодательством штата. Пояснить, что должен его наказать, и т. д. и т. д. По окончании же экзекуции родитель должен спросить у ребенка: "Ты понял, за что я тебя наказал?". …Но боже мой, как это делает она! Набрасывается на девочку, бьёт её и повторяет: "Ты понимаешь, за что… ты понимаешь…" И сама плачет. Слёзы скапливаются в уголках глаз, она отворачивается, нервно смахивает их, закуривает, нервно дёргает сигаретой, зажигая её.  
Почему она плачет?  
Хаус суёт сигарету в рот, зажимает её зубами. Смотрит на тянущихся по небу птиц.  
Что он тут забыл, что они делают друг возле друга в эту осень? В эту бесконечную осень, когда Уилсон гостит у своих родителей в Детройте, а Хаус гостит у них, и Уилсона всё нет и нет, а он почему-то здесь.  
Женщина, помогающая ей по хозяйству, приходит по вторникам, четвергам и субботам. Большую часть недели они в доме втроём. Да и в соседних домах тихо, словно вымерло всё. Одинокая, промозглая, скверная осень.  
Он стоит в кухне напротив неё.  
\- Я достала тебе викодин, - говорит она, - лежит в шкафу, в третьем ящичке.  
\- А ты помассируешь мне ногу обнажённой? - спрашивает он с ухмылкой, и в глазах его проглядывает прежний Хаус.  
"Сейчас даст пощечину, - думает он, - она, конечно, прекрасно умеет это делать, как в кино - хлестко, красиво, размашисто". Он уже почти физически чувствует, как ее ладонь опускается на его лицо, чувствует жгучую боль, и чувствует, как мотается от удара его голова.  
Но она не дает пощечины, она молча смотрит ему в глаза, и уголки ее губ опускаются, подрагивают, и он замечает уже явственно наметившиеся морщинки вниз от крыльев носа к губам, от уголков рта.  
Хаус идет во двор, бродит вокруг дома, шевелит палкой опавшие листья. Соседний участок возле дома, метрах в трех от их территории, огорожен глухим покосившимся забором, на который зачем-то наброшена рваная проволочная сетка. Что за этим забором? Между углом дома и соседским забором у Уилсонов насажен небольшой сад, в нём созревают яблоки. По ночам в своей спальне - угловой, на втором этаже, - он иногда слышит, как они падают с деревьев.  
"Уилсон становится настоящим семьянином", - думает Хаус, усмехаясь.  
Как он сделал ей предложение? Это случилось в тот год, когда врачи сказали, что она окончательно оправилась после аварии, когда Хаус чувствовал такое огромное облегчение, что несколько раз напивался больше обычного. В одну из их поездок - в Испанию, кажется. Наверняка обошлось без всех этих становлений на одно колено, кольца в коробочке - Уилсон такой неловкий, он на это не решился бы. А она, конечно, все и так поняла.  
И свадьба была без всего этого - без дурацких обрядовых ритуалов - белого платья, фаты. Что толку имитировать то, что было давно потеряно, неизвестно когда и с кем? Хаус не знает этого наверняка, но ему хочется так думать.  
Холодный дождь моросит с утра, затягивает небо белой пеленой. Утки снова тянутся на юг мимо их окон, крякают над лесом.  
Обо всем этом - об осени, о своей жизни - он думает, ходя вокруг дома, вдавливая палкой утреннюю - после дождя - грязь, играя с девочкой.  
Постель в его комнате, расстеленная по вечерам, пахнет свежестью, мылом - лёгкий травянистый запах, против воли напоминающий Хаусу о чём-то летнем. Свежие простыни аж скрипят.  
Яблоки стоят на столе в вазе - одно выкатилось на скатерть, рядом брошено полотенце.  
Взобравшись на табуретку на кухне, она, в темной юбке чуть ниже колен и белой блузке с длинными рукавами, снимает с гардины шторы для стирки. Руки её быстро двигаются, отцепляя колечко за колечком, блестящая ткань падает, она ловко прихватывает её, набрасывая на плечо, придерживая подбородком. Хаус, войдя в кухню, отводит глаза, потом вспоминает - ей надо помочь, не с её здоровьем прыгать-скакать по мебели. Одна почка всё-таки, и та пересажена. Да и бедро после травмы, не один Хаус такой инвалид.  
Он подходит, молча подхватывает конец шторы. Она продолжает ловко отцеплять их. Кидает ему на руки, он принимает и придерживает. Закончив, она приседает и опирается рукой о стол, чтобы спрыгнуть, и он запоздало протягивает руку, чтобы поддержать ее.  
Она спрыгивает на пол, секунду стоит молча, глядя на него и отводит его руку. Он тоже молчит и смотрит в ее серо-зеленые глаза. Она забирает шторы и уходит из кухни. Никто их них так не сказал и ни слова.  
День тянется к вечеру - морось, туман, холодный ветер. На дворе уже просто так не походишь.  
Женщина, приходившая стирать шторы, отпущена на выходные. Девочка уложена спать в своей комнате наверху.  
Она вешала на кухне новые шторы - стоя на табуретке, так же ловко, быстро перебирая руками. Хаус вошел в кухню, постоял у порога, молча прошел, постукивая тростью, к окну. Глянул на нее снизу, прислонился к стене, устроился, опираясь на трость, между стенкой и краем стола, чтобы быть устойчивее. Потом подался вперед, обхватил ее под коленки, чуть притиснул к груди, возя руками по темной ткани юбки. Легкая заминка, сбой в ритмичном движении рук - и затем - напрягаться ему особо не пришлось, она, конечно же, сама скользнула сверху вниз, в его объятия, как будто оба сделали вид, что это он снимает ее с табуретки; а дальше - серия на диво выверенных движений, когда, уже слезая на пол и обхватывая одной рукой его за шею, быстро повернулась, чтобы задёрнуть штору свободной рукой - и снова вернулась в его объятия.


	3. Глава 3

Девочка спит, повернувшись на бок и сунув руку под подушку, воздух в комнате прозрачен и невесом от легкого дыхания.  
Она заглядывает к ней, неслышно ступая, смотрит в ее лицо, белеющее в светлых сумерках, убирает с лица разлетевшуюся невесомую прядку, потом возвращается к нему. Садится на край постели, сбрасывает халат. Тянется за сигаретой. "Ты много стала курить", - Хаус, закинув руки за голову, поворачивается к ней.  
Ночные сумерки здесь, на втором этаже, кажутся странно светлее.  
…Она лежала у него на коленях, теплой шелковистой тяжестью, спутанностью волос, затылком упираясь в колено, потянулась за сигаретой - немного сдвинулась, щекоча разметанными волосами, щелкнула зажигалкой, прикурила. Потом точно так же сдвинулась, чтобы бросить сигарету.  
Глядя в ее лицо, он вдруг явственно вспомнил ее проснувшейся после аварии, на реанимационной койке, измученную, с пятнами запекшейся крови на лбу и висках. о, как я за тебя переживал, как ни за кого из пациентов - уже думал - переживать не буду.  
Отмотал время назад, вспоминая возню в кухне у окна, быстрые поцелуи, нервный шепот, обрывки фраз: "ну что же ты…" "как ты мог…" "я тебя столько времени…"  
Утро наступало странным, туманным, полуреальным-полусном, как будто здесь, в комнате на втором этаже, все сместилось куда-то от остального мира, придвинулось к потолку, как будто здесь, где они двое рядом, придвинувшись друг к другу, в обволакивающей серой реальности мутного утра, как будто ничего не осталось в целом мире, кроме них - и лезли в голову разные воспоминания жизни.  
Ночью первые холода сменились новым теплом, и проглянуло солнце. Вновь потянулись, расправились пожухшие, прибитые травинки. Снова ярко зажелтели пригретые солнцем, оставшиеся еще листья.  
Девочка, играя, убегает за кусты сада - далеко, к соседским кустам. Бросает обруч, издали мелькает её полосатая шапочка.  
Желтые астры осыпаются на столике в гостиной. Лепестки подсыхают и скручиваются снизу, как и листья.  
Каждый раз они приходили друг к другу - вечером, после того, как уснёт девочка; убедившись, что она уложена и уснула. Всегда только в его комнате, угловой спальне для гостей на втором этаже. Ни разу не осквернили Уилсоново супружеское ложе. И ночью было слышно, как глухо и тяжело ударяются о землю в саду яблоки.  
И снова желтели, оранжевели, осыпались все больше листья с веток. И снова он шурудил палкой листья вокруг дома, обходя в сотый, бессмысленный раз границу участка, сад, соседский забор с сеткой. о, как я за тебя - переживал, как я тебя - вынес, выстрадал. Как боялся за нашу дружбу с Уилсоном, как боялся, что он никогда не простит меня.  
В доме впервые затопили камин, угли просверкивали искрами, на них летели поздние, вновь оживившиеся мошки.  
Как-то он спросил её:  
\- Если бы ты была тогда на месте моей жены - осталась бы со мной, инвалидом?  
Она затянулась сигаретой, моргая непокрашенными ресницами, глядя на него.  
\- Нет ничего, что я бы для тебя не сделала, - сказала она, и через паузу, затянувшись и выпустив дым ему в лицо, прибавила: - Хотя ты, конечно, скотина и этого не заслуживаешь.  
Вечернее мягкое, бледное электрическое освещение, тени ложатся по углам, белый абажур лампы качается под потолком, двоясь, троясь серыми контурами теней. Все было сделано; все рассказано про Уилсона, раскрыты их интимные секреты, сданы явки, пароли, выболтан жалкий шифр имен и прозвищ для самых близких минут: Бледная Блудница, Кукла, Долли, Бэмби. Она жмурилась на свет, когда зажигалась лампа, щуря белесые ресницы.  
Что думал он, водя пальцем по бледной коже женщины, лежавшей рядом с ним, обводя родинку у лопатки? Сколько знал он женщин? Сколько из них было шлюх? Разве может что-то новое дать сознанию, развращенному шлюхами, какой-то очередной секс? Все они надоедают. И это надоест, и надо будет уходить. "Все женщины - шлюхи", - подлая, самооправдательная мысль. Как простецкие вульгаризмы, в любую минуту слетавшие с ее губ, как дурацкие психологические книжки для домохозяек - хлам, который она поглощает сутками, лежа на тахте.  
Она сказала ему, что принимает противозачаточные таблетки, в первый же вечер. "Врешь ты все, Стерва", - равнодушно откликнулся он, - Ты и Уилсона так же подловила, я знаю". Повернулся на спину, закидывая руки за голову. "Только для меня ты, конечно, с сыном постараешься".  
Наступал вечер, и рано зажегшийся электрический свет казался неестественно бледным. Хаус заходил в комнату, просто так гуляя по дому, постукивая тростью. Эмбер сидела на кровати и что-то вязала, вытянув ноги в пестрых вязаных гольфах, положив одну на другую. Он ухмыльнулся про себя. "Стерва…" Поздним вечером в доме так тихо, стук трости, кажется, разносится по всему дому.  
Поздно вечером яркая лампа белеет в серых сумерках, поздние мошки летят на свет, вьются у стола, где в сумерках слышался тихий шепот: "Ложись на меня совсем. Мне не тяжело". - "Не больно?" - "Нет". - "А нога?" - "Я потом помассирую".  
Вспыхивали искорки, остывая, в камине. Последние мушки вились, летя на лампу. Густо-серые, как фото, сумерки, переходили в ночь. В саду глухо всю ночь ударялись о землю яблоки.


	4. Глава 4

Деревья вдоль дороги густели, рыжели, поднимались сплошным забором, стеной уходили дальше - туда, за горизонт, становились то выше, то ниже. Дорога виляла, уходила под гору вместе с разметкой, густо и бело намалёванной, так же виляющей под горой. Вчерашнее тепло за ночь прошло, сменилось новым холодом, и утро взошло стелющимся туманом. Но вскоре развеялось; прояснилось, об утреннем напоминали только белые мутные облака и холод. По-прежнему ярко желтели листья, в густом золоте стояли леса, куда ни посмотришь, с одной и другой стороны трассы. Небо ровно убегало вдаль, голубея в рваных облаках.  
Из-за леса снова летели какие-то птицы, пронзительно крича, снижались, махая крыльями, потом выровнялись, поднялись в небо и исчезли за лесом.  
Стрелка спидометра показывала хорошую скорость. Хаус глянул на нее мельком и покосился на заднее сиденье.  
Девочка уснула на заднем сиденье, привалившись к её груди. Она смотрела в окно, одной рукой прижимая к себе девочку, слегка нервно барбаня пальцами по сиденью.  
Небо то прояснялось, то снова затягивалось белым, мутнело. Дорога шла чуть под горку, лес редел.  
\- Ждать здесь хуже нет, автобусы ходят редко, - сказала она, не глядя на него. - Позвони, как приедешь.  
\- Позвоню, - кивнул он.  
Они договорились, что проводят его, не доезжая до остановки. Потом ему ехать на автобусе до остановки, до старого шлагбаума, а потом - поездом в город, а оттуда - на самолёт.  
Хаус поглядывал на нее искоса: шапочка с помпончиком, как у девочки, губы подкрашены, как ни в чем ни бывало. Во всеоружии… Смотрит в окно, не глядя на него.  
\- Мэрион уснула… - сказала она, обернувшись к нему, словно почувствовав, что он думает о ней, точно прося прощения за свою неподвижность. Повернулась к окну, снова часто моргая, сделала жест, будто хотела смахнуть что-то со щеки. Девочка спала, сдвинув тёмные Уилсоновы брови.  
Желтые деревья мелькнули, кончились, открывая просвет и поворот на дорогу; Хаус съехал с горы и остановил машину под склоном. Обернулся, посмотрел в ее лицо.  
Здесь надо было расставаться - дальше он сам, в город на автобусе. Она наклонилась растормошить девочку.  
Медленно, подобрав трость, он выбрался из машины.  
\- Попрощайся с дядей Хаусом, - сказала она, наклонясь к ребёнку, выдавливая из себя улыбку. Девочка сонно вздохнула. Помахала рукой и снова привалилась к груди матери.  
Он посмотрел ей в лицо. Надо было что-то сказать - но что? Он молча кивнул и пожал ее руку выше запястья.  
Пошел по опавшим, пожухлым листьям. Через три-четыре метра оглянулся. Они стояли у машины с открытой дверцей и смотрели ему вослед. Издалека светлела её светло-розовая куртка и тёмно-клетчатая - коричнево-желтая - девочки. Потом обошла вокруг машины, открыла дверцу и села в нее. "Как я за тебя - переживал…"  
…Он знал, что через два дня приедет Уилсон, и она всё ему расскажет, и Джеймс простит её - хотя лучше было бы ему ничего не знать, нашему Уилсону, думает Хаус. Он надвинул на голову капюшон и тяжёлым шагом пошёл к остановке - здесь недалеко, перевалить небольшой холм, и будет людная дорога, автомобили, автобусы. Он шёл, и ему казалось, что всё это когда-то уже было - пожухлая осень, автомобиль, девочка, которую не с кем оставить.  
Он шёл и шёл, и листья скрипели под ногами, и осенний воздух стыл вокруг, и молчанье тишины било в уши. Как он переживал о ней, если б кто знал… Как её выстрадал, вынес - ради дружбы с Уилсоном, ради единственной дружбы. Спасая дружбу, страдая за нашу дружбу, чтобы спустя годы самому подписать приговор этой дружбе - из-за этой женщины. Все женщины шлюхи, да, _верь в это._  
Автобусная остановка, вывернув из-за горы, оказалась такой же, как он и ожидал - людной, шумной по сравнению с лесной дорогой. В углу остановки пристроился бомж с костылём. Уже подходил автобус, и он постарался ускориться, насколько мог, по буграм и ухабам, по песчаному склону. Автобус подождал его, призывно мигая, держа открытой дверцу.  
В салоне он уселся у окна. Народу на удивление оказалось не так много, было довольно просторно, все расселись по сиденьям. Он смотрел в окно. Осень бежала навстречу по дорогам, светом, воздухом, ветром, бледным днём.  
Сойдя на своей остановке, он помедлил, пошевелил палкой листья и медленно пошёл по жухлой траве в сторону шлагбаума.


End file.
